I'm sorry
by beautifully broken tenshi
Summary: Mello can't understand why the girl doesn't want to be with him. Matt's a girl and it basically tells the deaths as they are with some 'minor adjustments' No yoai, sorry girls. If you already get the hint that you're not gonna like it, just don't read it.


**Lol, for some reason, I couldn't resist. I just HAD to make Matt a girl.**

**I know that people truly think that Mello is real mean, but if you pay attention to the anime and the manga, he's actually fairly nice to Matt.**

**

* * *

**

Mello looked over at her. At the way she sat on the couch, mouth slightly open as she stared at the game in front of her. How he wanted to kiss that mouth. Kiss the soft pink lips. Mello felt his pants getting tight and blushed a little as she looked up at him.

"You okay, Mell?" she asked as she pushed the goggles up to the top of her head. Mello nodded as he swallowed the chocolate.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. How she could hide that curved body was beyond him. True, he had never seen her naked, but he had seen her walk around in her bra and panties. He smiled as she went back to the game. _It won't be long, babe..._He told her in his thoughts. _It won't be long until you don't have to hide. Until you don't have to hide what you are...This stupid case has got us all fucked up inside._

Again, the girl looked up at him. "Are you sure you're okay...?" she asked quietly. Again, Mello nodded.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because you keep staring at me...and it's unnerving...I keep driving into the river..." she said. Mello smiled.

"Sorry, babe, I'll-"

She froze. He froze. The rest of the chocolate bar fell from his hand to his lap.

"Sorry, I-"

"It's okay." she replied as she went back to her game. After trying to ignore the blonde, she stood up, shook her head of short green-ish brown hair and went to walk down the hall. Mello paused.

"I have a question for you..." he said.

Matt stopped. "What is it?"

"You don't have to answer this, but how the hell do you hide your boobs?"

Matt shrugged haphazardly. Taking the vest off, she pulled up her striped shirt to reveal a tenser bandage wrapped around her chest. "That's how." she said, as though the question was worse than it actually was. Whipping it down, she stormed off to her bedroom, not bothering to take another glance at the blonde. Mello mentally smacked himself. He didn't know it would piss her off. It usually took more than something like that.

After a few moments, he heaved himself off the chair. Quietly, he made his way down the narrow hall to her bedroom door, knocking on it gently.

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" he asked. "Can I not spend time with you or something? We never do anymore."

There was a pause.

"Fine, just watch out for the mess."

Mello slowly opened the door, not expecting to find what he had. On the messy bed facing away from him, she lay naked on her stomach, her tenser bandage apparently hung on her lamp. He hesitated even though her eyes were still plastered to that damn game.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "What's your damage?" she asked. "It's like you've never seen a naked girl before."

"I have so, _you_ know that." he said. "I've just never seen _you_ naked before..." he mumbled.

She let out a sort of giggle. "I walk around in my bra and underwear all the time. What makes now any different?"

He rolled his eyes. "The fact that I never see your little white ass sticking out of them."

She turned a little to face him, but not quite enough to show her breasts. "_Little_ _white_ ass?" she repeated. "I'll have you know, it's real hard to find pants that will fit over it."

He laughed. "It's not huge, it's...cute." he said through the chocolate bar. This made her blush a little. She just stared at him as he stood in the doorway of her bedroom, eating that goddamn chocolate. She looked him up and down slowly, stopping at the laces on his leather pants. She found herself wanting to unlace them, then froze. _No, I-I can't think those things, this is strictly a buisness relationship. No more, no less. Unless...No! _She found herself inwardly arguing.

"You alright?" he asked. She nodded, whipping her attention to the game-over music in front of her.

"Mhm, yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine..." he said. "Do you want me to leave...?"

She shrugged. "You can stay if you want." she said, trying to calm her heart beat. He laughed.

"Why do you do this...?"

"Do what...?"

"Pretend you're a guy...It seems so hard for you..."

She shrugged again. "It's just something I do. It makes it harder for them to guess my name. I dunno...I've just always done it."

Mello walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, reaching out a hand to run it up and down her back. She shivered. He smiled.

"You're ticklish..." he pointed out.

"What about it, Mell?"

He smiled. "It could be fun."

She blushed a little bit. "How do you mean...?"

He ran his hand over her back a few more times, then slipped the glove off. Slowly and gently, he slid his hand lower down to her rear end, rubbing the inside of her thigh a little. She let out a shocked gasp, dropping the game to the mattress. He'd never heard a sound like that escape her at all. It was so...girlie. He was used to her being so much like a guy that it not only surprised him, but...it impressed him. He leaned over her a little, noticing that she tensed up a bit. With a small smile, he pulled his hand away and slipped both under her sides, lifting her into a sitting position. She blushed deeper than ever. He looked her over. She wasn't exactly thin, but she was a little lanky if that made any sense. More or less, she was healthy looking. Small curves. Smaller breasts. But not too small. She went to push him away when he pulled her closer to him, gently placing his lips over hers. She gasped slightly.

"You're beautiful..." he said quietly. "Yet you hide it..."

She looked down at her naked body. She was beginning to regret taking her clothes off in the first place.

"I always wonder..." he said, laying her down onto her back. Without warning, he ran his hand up her thigh to a more sensitive area. Her eyes shot wide open at the sudden touch, like it was foreign. He laughed softly. "I knew it..."

"You knew what...?" she asked as though she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You're a virgin." he pointed out. She squeaked as his hand went further, massaging the tender skin. She whimpered a little and he climbed up onto the bed, leaning over top of her. She closed her eyes tight.

"Relax...It's alright..." he told her. She slowly opened one eye to find both his were full of lust. She squeaked.

"Mell-I-I don't think we should- It's-"

He shushed her again. "Do you love me...? You're heart is beating so quickly and your body is practically begging for this..."

Matt squirmed a little, then paused. A moment went by where she just stared into his eyes. He smiled. "You're beautiful."

He ran his hand down her side, between her legs. She tensed up. She didn't want this, she didn't want him to do this. Not yet. Not here. Not like this.

"Please, don't...I don't think we should-"

"Why not...?" he asked, interrupting her. Her eyes shot wide open. _Why not...? _She asked herself. _Why would he be forcing me to do this...? He's never done anything like this to me bef-...wait! He's always doing things like this! Tells me what to do and like a good dog, I fucking do it...! _She inwardly paniced. Without thinking, she slapped him away, scrambling to get away from him. She fell off the bed behind her and landed the carpet with a dull thud.

"Stop!" she squeaked. Mello cocked a would-be eyebrow at this. He had never seen her like this. He crawled forward on the bed a little and she wiggled away from him.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "look, if you don't want me to, I won't. It's not a problem."

She calmed down a little and looked away. "I just-..." she started. Pulling her hands up to tangle them in her hair, she closed her eyes tight. "I'm not sure...! You're right, my body does want it, but...my mind doesn't want it to!"

Mello sighed heavily. "Well, why wouldn't your mind want it?"

She hesitated, then calmed down a little. "I know what you do, Mello..." she said. "I know that you'll just leave. I know that you'll walk away from me like you did all the other girls...the ones that actually look like girls!" she told him. "I know that's what you're gonna do!"

He laughed a little. "You're different. I wouldn't do that to you." he said. "I won't ever betray you...I promise."

She slowly stood up, seeming to have forgotten she was stark naked and walked towards him. Cautiously, she bent down and pressed her lips against his. He smirked within the kiss.

"I won't ever betray you." he told her as he pulled her close to him. she relaxed into his arms and let him lay her down on the bed.

"Promise...?"

"I promise."

* * *

A few weeks later...

"Matt, c'mon, it's time to go."

"I know."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah."

"I'll pay you back for this tonight, you know that."

"Haha, okay. Let's go then."

"Meet me at the warehouse when you get away, okay?"

"Okay...Mello, can I tell you something...?"

"What is it?"

"I-I'm-...never mind. I'll tell you later, I'll see you in a bit."

She watched as he drove ahead on the motor cycle, driving behind him in the 1969 Camaro he'd bought her. She flicked the cigarette out the window and pulled out the gun as they slowed down.

"NOW MATT!"

BANG!

VROOOOOMMMMM!

SCREEEEEEECHHHHHHH!

"Shit!" she hissed. "So many fucking cops..."

She got out of the car and put her arms in the air.

Click.

"Going against Kira is definitely a crime punishable by death."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Since when exactly have Japanese been able to carry such nice guns? I'm an accomplice in the kidnapping of Takada. Don't you have a bunch of questions to ask me? What's the point in firing-"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"As if you were gonna tell us anything in the first place."

Matt lay on the ground. She was still conscious, but...she knew she was dying. She raised her hand to her lower stomach slowly and painfully. _I'm sorry... _she thought. _I'm sorry I never told him...and now we're dying... _

_"_I'm sorry..." she choked as her cigarette fell from her pale lips.

* * *

"It seems the identity of the young man that was murdered is still unknown."

Mello glanced at the t.v. and sighed a little. "I'm sorry, Matt...I didn't mean to get you killed..." _I wonder what it was she had to tell me...?_

"We have concluded that 'he' was in fact female."

_So they finally caught on to that...? Anyway...I'm sorry...will you ever forgive me...? I betrayed you like I said I wouldn't, but-_

"She was also expecting."

_What?! W-was that what she needed to tell me...?! Did she even know?! Did she- _"Ack!" he choked as he froze. Silently, he fell forwards, his eyes wide with pain and shock.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry, this story sucked ass, but I had to write it...I dunno why...But I just felt like it. Review and what not if you like, but flames and insults will be deleted.**


End file.
